


Now That I am Back.

by Agentrogers17



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, John Watson is a Saint, Possessive Sherlock, Protective Sherlock, Sherlock is Alone, Sherlock is a Mess, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentrogers17/pseuds/Agentrogers17
Summary: Reader was missing for years and everybody thought she was dead. But it is very popular to caming back alive these days. Isn't it?





	

“It has been a while, hasn’t it Holmes?” I asked wathing his beautiful frame. He was the most perfect man I have ever known. He was the most cleverest man I have ever known and most handsome one. He slowly turned to me. I must have shocked him pretty well, because Sherlock never did anything slowly. He always had the energy of the 5 year old high on sugar. His cerulean eyes wide open his soft pink lips slightly agape. I gave him a small apologising smile. He took two big steps towards me, well that was easy with his 2 meter long legs. His big hands found their way on my shoulder and he squezed them like his life depended on it. 

“You are dead…” he whispered. After knowing him for such a long time, the shock in his voice really suprised me. It was the great Sherlock Holmes in front of me. Nothing could shock him. Nothing.

“You were dead too.” I whispered afraid to do something wrong. It was unusual him being this way rather than his usual cocky self. 

“How?” he whispered. It was interesting to watch him from this close. Those beautiful dark curles falling on his forehead perfectly, his eyes like two sapphires, his creamy white skin and those high cheekbones. I lifted my hand and rested it on his soft cheek.

“Does it matter?” I asked. Begging him to stop questions here. Begging him to take me home. Begging him to let me have some time. I could only hope he would understand it just from my eyes.

“Promise me (Y/full/N), promise me here and now. You won’t disappear again. Promise me you will stay.” he said resting his forehead against mine. That one particular slightly longer curl fall in front mf my eye and I couldn’t help but smile. The way he was cute and beautiful on the outside and mostly icy on the inside always made me smile. The way he was so opposite to himself made me always smile.

“I promise Holmes.” I said.

“And for God’s sake stop calling me ‘Holmes’, I am not my brother.” he said and his big warm hand grabbed my smaller one as he stopped a taxi and pushed me in. He didn’t let go of my hand on the road, he didn’t let go of my hand while we were climbing the stairs to his flat, he didn’t let go of my hand while he sat me on his own chair and kneeled in front of me. He looked like a clingy puppy right now. Too scared to be left alone, too scared that their human will go and not return.

“Tell me?” he whispered. His eyes all over me. Searching for a clue, searching for an answer.

“The kidnapping was true.” I said. “Moriarty had me but… I don’t think he was going to use me against you. He took me to Zagreb. There in the outskirts of the city, he had a one big castle like house. His people held me there for 1.5 years. I could escape 3 months after your death. Because without Moriarty there was a chaos among his men. So I used it. But when I got out I heard about you. And honestly, I didn’t really buy it Sherlock.” I said his name leaving a sweet taste on my lips. I really did miss him and calling that absurd sweet name. “It wasn’t like you and I read about your last words. I know you and your ego Mister. I would never believe that. You are lucky I wasn’t here.” I smiled at him. I could see a shadow of a smile on his lips. “So I searched for you and it toom 6 days for me o find you. But I didn’t wanted to blew your cover so I watched you from outside. I protected you.” 

“You were the one who killed Moriarty’s men.”

“You didn’t guess?”

“You were dead love. I thought about you. It looked like you did it but. I knew you were dead. Moriarty made me believe it. He had very strong evidences. I wanted it to be you but I had no hope.” he confessed.

“Even dead, I will always have your back Sherlock.” I said smiling at him. At this point his hand was resting on my knee and other hand had my hand.

“I have been back for 4 months (Y/n)? Where were you? What were you waiting for?”

I looked at him in the eye, lifting my brows. ‘You are the detective love, you find the answers’.

“Moriarty’s men were still around.” he said and I nodded.

“You still could have told me…”

“I could have. But would you risk it? Risk me if you were on my place?” 

“Never.” he said.

“Exactly that was my motivation.” I said.

“It still was dangeroud (Y/n). You still could come to me. You never needed to be alone in that.”

“Oh shut up! You were doing exactlyy the same!”

“But I don’t need myself to be alive. Can you imagine what would it be like for me to find your fresh dead body after thinking you were dead for the last 3.5 years? Can you imagine that? How could I ever except your death twice?”

“Oh you arrogant selfish basta…” before I could finish insulting him something impossible happened. I felt Sherlock’s lips pressing on mine. His hands around my face pulling me closer. All I could was to moan into his mouth. He was kissing me so soft and beautiful that I could melt than and there. One of his hands went down my neck to my arm and gripped my waist. I bit his lip softly and he gave me one of the most pleasant moans I have ever heard. 

“I need you.” he whispered.

“Are you sure?” I asked I knew how he dislikes human touch.

“Oh I am.” he said and lifted me in his arms. He took us to his bedroom and threw me to his bed. Everything that happened after that was a blur. A hot, hard and lustful blur.

***

Next morning, maybe noon, I woke up in his bare arms. My face buried on his bare broad chest and his strong arms holding my close to his core.

“Good Morning.” he whispered oneof his hands went into the blanket covering us and caresed my bare ass.

“Morning.” I said placing a soft kiss on his chin.

He was about to say something and we heard “Sherlock!”. I looked at the door and Sherlock protectively pulled me closer to his body covering me.

And the door opened.

John looked at me and then he looked at Sherlock then he looked at our bodies firmly pressed to each other. He made that circle few times and said.

“Oh so now you are back from death too! What a bloody suprise!” he yelled and slamme the door after himself.

All I could do was smiling at Sherlock’s pretty face as he rolled his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Please leave kudos, comments and requests.  
> Thank you!!!  
> Have a wonderful day!


End file.
